Image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines and printers, include a feeder unit that feeds a sheet and a separating unit that separates a sheet to be fed by the feeder unit one by one and an image forming unit that forms an image on the sheet separated and conveyed to the image forming unit.
In general, a plurality of roller pairs are provided between the separating unit and the image forming unit. However, PTL 1 describes an image forming apparatus having only a registration roller pair (hereinafter simply referred to as a “resist roller pair”) between a separating unit and an image forming unit (a secondary transfer roller).